Broken
by Lacorra
Summary: Just a one shot missing scene from the night Hook died, before we see Emma again.


**Spoilers! Just a little something that was on my mind. Nothing major, I love Snow and Emma their relationship is just so interesting to me.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Snow wasn't when the ambulance got there, or who had even called them. All she could do was focus on her daughter. The anguished sounding cry her child was making, ripped at heart. It physically hurt, to hear her daughter's cries, and knowing there was nothing she could do.

David was the first to reach Emma, right before the paramedics arrived. He had tried to put his hand on her shoulder. Yet she jerked away. Holding onto Killian tighter. Burying her face into his chest while another agonizing sob escaped.

David sat back on his heels near his daughter, he reached out to touch her again, but again she jerked away again. Still clutching onto his chest. She held his hand and rested her ear on his chest.

Snow moved towards her husband and knelt beside him. Resting her hand on his knee. She didn't try to touch Emma. She resisted the urge. Her body was and mind were screaming at her, to reach out, pull her daughter into her arms and hold tight. Hold as long as it would take to make the sobs die down, to make the pain go away. However Snow knew in her heart, that wasn't possible.

"Emma?" Her own voice cracked as she called to her daughter.

"Leave us alone" Emma's mumbled cry came out.

"We aren't going to do that, kiddo" David said softly to her. "We're not leaving."

Emma's cries intensified, which Snow hadn't thought possible.

She could hear her daughter murmuring the same saying over and over, in Killian's ear. "This is all my fault."

It was then, did Snow notice the paramedics, and she heard the sirens. How long had they been there? All she'd been able to hear was her daughter.

Emma let out a strangled cry, as the paramedics tried to move her. They needed to access Killian. They needed proof he was dead.

Emma fought against them as they tried to take his lifeless body from her.

This time David moved forward and didn't take Emma's no. He moved in and pulled her body off of Killian's. He managed to hold onto her, shifting her slightly so she was out of the way, but still able to hold Killian's hand. This made the flailing stop. Snow found herself stepping in. Her arm snaking around Emma's. Trying to offer what little comfort she could. The sobs continued but Emma had some peace still holding his hand. While the paramedics worked around her. Getting him onto a stretcher checking his vitals to make sure he was really gone.

In mere minutes they were rising the stretcher up. A blanket was being put over Killian's body and they began moving him to the ambulance. Being none to gentle or graceful for the sobbing Savior. To them it was just another day of work.

Emma's grip was strong on Killian's hand. She was fighting with everything she had to hold onto him. To stay with him. It took both David and Snow to hold her tightly against them, to keep her from going with him. The scream Emma made when her hand was pulled from her true love. Will forever be engraved in Snow's memory, no parent should ever hear their child in that much pain.

Emma fought for a few seconds, before she instinctively turned towards her mother. As she had when Neal died. This time there was no pregnant stomach keeping them further apart. Snow was able to pull her as close as she could. Holding her as tightly as possible.

Emma buried her face in her mother's neck, while hot tears spilled down onto Snow's neck and shoulder. She ran her finger through her daughter's soft blonde hair, her curls tickled Snow's cheek. The soft blond waves, that Snow had missed so much while her daughter was the dark one. The tight white hair had made her look hard, closed off. Her long blond flowing hair, in Snow's mind kept her youthful side alive. She could literally see her little girl in there, hiding behind Emma's thick walls.

"I am so sorry baby" Snow whispered into Emma's ears, over and over again. "My baby, I am here" She assured her. "I've got you."

She wasn't sure how long she and David stood there, Emma sandwiched safely between them, while her sobs continued, until she couldn't cry anymore.

"Emma, sweetheart" Snow said rubbing her back. "Let us take you home."

"My home" Emma sniffed as she pulled away.

"In the morning" Snow nodded "You can go to your house, tonight I am going to bring you home to the loft."

Emma went to protest but Snow silenced her with a fighter. "Honey, you can go home in the morning. I promise. Tonight I think you need to be close by. You haven't slept in so long. Your body was just rid of the darkness, you just lost Hook. Don't shut me out baby."

Emma looked to David who nodded "Come on kiddo, let your mom get you home"

David guided his girls on the walk back to their loft. Wishing he had his truck. Emma was practically dead on her feet. After what seemed like an eternity to Snow they were entering the loft.

"I am going to go track the fairies down, and get Neal" David said to Snow. "You good here?"

Snow nodded "I've got her, get our son please" She said softly.

David helped guide Emma to his and Snow's bed. He knew she was out of it, when she didn't protest. He knelt in front of her taking her face into his hands. Their eyes locked. A silent tear rolled down Emma's cheek. David used the pad of his thumb to wipe it away. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Let your mom take care of you. I'll be right back, kiddo. I am just going to go get your brother."

Emma blinked back more tears and nodded. "Where's Henry?" She managed to squeak out. After realizing what her father had said about picking up her brother.

"With Regina" David assured her. "Robin took Regina and Henry home, after the ambulance left. We'll get you two reunited first thing in the morning. He's okay with Regina tonight."

Emma nodded "Text him, please. Tell him where I am."

"He knows Emma" David assured her. "He knows his grandmother."

Snow had disappeared into the kitchen and was just coming back at this. "He knows you're with me, he knows I wouldn't let you out of my sight for the night." She assured her daughter. "But we'll text him. I promise."

David kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I love you, baby" He whispered "I'll be right back." He then kissed his wife, before making his departure to go get their son.

Snow handed Emma a glass of water and some pills. "Take these please."

Emma eyed them and raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Tylenol PM, I know you're tired, your body is exhausted but your mind might not let you sleep. Emma, you need sleep. You haven't slept in a long time. Your body is recovering."

Emma let out a sigh but took the pills without fighting her mother. She then lay back against her father's pillow, the very spot she had laid down on, when she'd crawled into bed with her then friend and roommate Mary Margaret, offering silent comfort.

Snow took her side and sat by Emma, using a warm rag to run over Emma's face. Wiping away tear streaks. She used it around Emma's neck as well, trying to help relax her daughter's body anyway she could.

Emma looked up, her green eyes locking with her mother's identical green ones. "Mom" She whimpered before the tears started all over again.

"Oh, baby" Snow's heart broke again as she looked at her broken daughter lying next to her. She leaned down and kissed Emma's forehead before pulling Emma to her. She got her settled using her lap as a pillow. She ran her fingers through Emma's beautiful locks.

"I am here, I don't have any words right now" She told her. "I wish I did, but I promise you. I am here, and I am not going anywhere."

Emma's silent sobs died down the more Snow ran her fingers through her hair, the motions and her pure exhaustion over the past few months catching up to her quicker than the Tylenol. Her breathing labored out. Soon she was asleep.

Snow grabbed the quilt from the end of the bed and covered her sleeping girl up. While she just sat there playing with Emma's hair. "I am so sorry, Emma" She said softly to her sleeping daughter. "I wish I could make this all better for you. I'll be here though. Every step of the way through this. You're not alone. You've got me, and your father. Your son and brother. We've got you Emma. We do"


End file.
